theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Craze
This is Episode Fanfiction Night Craze t's been two weeks since the events of Driving Miss Hazy, and Leni still hasn't got her driver's license. One day, she was going through a practice drive with Lincoln and Lori. Lori: Okay Leni, see that red light? Leni: Ew! Red is not a color I like! Lori: Then white shoe. (Leni stops the van in front of the traffic lights) Lincoln: Nice, Leni! (to Lori) And how did you know our method of teaching Leni to drive? Lori: Luna told me about it. (The light turns green) Leni: Ah! A much better color! Go-Go Boot! (Leni continues to drive the van) Lincoln: Phew. Everything's going smoothly. Lori: I hope you told her everything she needs to know. Lincoln: Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I have. (They finally make it back home) Lynn Sr.: Well, thank goodness the van isn't wrecked! Lincoln & Lori: Dad! Lynn Sr.: Oh! I mean, great job out there Leni! Leni: Thanks Dad! I'm like, super excited about the test tomorrow! Lori: I'm sure you'll do great, Leni. Lincoln: Yeah! Everyone wishes you the best of luck! Leni: Thanks guys! (hugs them both) You're the best! (walks inside) THE NEXT DAY (Leni and her Driving Instructor were inside a car, ready to start the course) Driving Instructor: Okay Ms. Loud, welcome back for your... fifthteenth test?! Leni: Yep! I've got so much confidence this time! Driving Instructor: (sighs) Alright Ms. Loud, let's get this test over and done with. (Leni gulps, and begins to sweat. Just as she begins to start her test, it cuts back to the Loud House. Lincoln was pacing back and forth in front of the door. Lori saw him, and went up to him) Lori: Lincoln? Lincoln: What? Lori: (kneels down) Quit pacing. What's wrong? Lincoln: (sighs) I just really want Leni to pass her driving test. All this time I've only had rides from you, but with a cost of having to do your chores! Lori: I know you do, Linc. I understand why you're doing this, but I just want you to remember this. Don't always go to Leni to take you to places. I'm done with the whole chore thing, because I think it's just pointless, especially when Leni does get her license. I was being really selfish, it was making everyone stress, and I'm sorry. Just remember that you can always come to me as well if you want to go somewhere, okay? (Lincoln, touched by his sister's remarks, hugs her) Lincoln: Thanks Lori. (Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Lori opened it, and saw Leni, smiling) Lori: Leni? Leni: (sounding excited) Guess what? Lincoln: (getting excited) What? What? Leni: (pulls out her phone) I found the most cutest video on Facebook! Lori: Uhh... Okay? But how was the test? Leni: Oh yeah! I passed! (Leni pulls out her driver's license. The moment Lincoln notices this, he became ecstatic) Lincoln: Yes! You passed! (Lincoln does a victory dance, and soon, all the siblings came downstairs) Luna: Dude, Leni! You passed?! Lynn: That's so cool! Leni: Thanks everyone! Lana: Now we don't have to do chores for Lori anymore! Lori: Don't worry everyone, you won't have to do that for me anymore. But never mind that, let's go celebrate! Sisters: Yeah! Leni: Let's go to Jen & Barry's! Sisters: Yeah! Leni: I'll drive! Lori: Leni, not now. You've had a big day today, and you need a rest. Leni: Oh. Okay! (The sisters were all eating at Jen & Barry's) Leni: Yay! This is like, my fave restaurant to eat! Luan: I think you earned it! Lori: To Leni! For passing her driver's test! Sisters: To Leni! (Everyone raises their cups, and drinks them. Soon, everyone runs onto the dance floor and begin partying to the music. Later at home, it showed Lincoln in his room getting ready for bed, when he heard a knock at the door) Lincoln: Come in. (The door opens, and Leni comes in) Leni: Hey Linky, you getting ready for bed? Lincoln: Yeah, I am. What's up? Leni: (sits on Lincoln's bed) I wanted to come in here to thank you, Linc. Before, everyone had given up on teaching me to drive. But you still had hope for me, and tried your hardest to help me pass. If it weren't for you, no one else would've wanted to help me. Lincoln: (sits next to her) It's the least I could do, Leni. With all the great things you've done to our family, I think you at least earned something special. You might not know much, but I do know that you've got a great heart, and it's great that you've finally accomplished something special. Like they always say, even if you can't do it the first time, you should never give up on trying. (Lincoln and Leni then hug each other) Leni: Thanks Linky. (Leni gets up, and heads towards the door) Leni: I'll see you tomorrow! Lincoln: Night Leni. (Leni leaves Lincoln's room, and he turns off the light and goes to bed) THE NEXT DAY (It was 4:45pm, and Leni was driving in the van, humming happily to a song. She arrived at the mall, and parked the van. After turning the van off, she hopped outside the van, when her friends suddenly arrived) Friend #1: Hey Leni! Friend #2: We heard about your driver's license! Leni: I know, right? I'm like, super thrilled to have one. Now I don't have to ask Lori to drive me to places anymore! Friend #1: You know, I didn't think you'd be able to do it. (Friend #2 elbows her) But we still had hope for you! Leni: Thanks guys! Friend #2: Okay girls, who's ready for a shopping spree?! (All the girls squeal with excitement. After about two hours of shopping, the girls came out the Mall, noticing that it was starting to get dark) Leni: That was like, lots of fun! Friend #1: I know, everything was so cheap today! Friend #2: And that's why the Mall is the best place ever! (yawns) I'm getting kinda tired though. Friend #1: Yeah, I think we should all be heading back to our place for dinner. Leni: (checks her watch) Oh! It's 644, pm? Is that a word? Friend #2: (sighs) It's 6:44pm, Leni. Leni: I still don't get it. Well, I'll see you guys soon! Friend #1: Bye Leni! Friend #2: Bye! (The two friends walk away. Leni unlocks the van with her key, and gets into the van, turns it on, and begins to drive out of the car park) Leni: Hmm, it's a bit harder to see. (As she continues to drive, Leni was about to turn the van left, but a motorbike speeds right past her from the right, making her gasp in horror and stop the van) Leni: (pants) Oh my god! I didn't see that bike coming! (Cars behind her started to toot their horns) Car Driver: Hey! What's going on?! Let's go! Leni: S-Sorry! (Leni drives off again. On the left side of the road, another car accidentally bumps into the van) Leni: (screams) What was that?! (Leni looks in her mirror to see a drunk driver driving off into the distance) Leni: (pants) Just be calm... You're almost home. (Due to the hard view, Leni is unable to see anything further away from her. As she keeps driving, she suddenly sees a drunk person on the road. She screams, and quickly tries to swerve around the person, but this causes the van to spin out and almost roll off the ground. Thankfully, it manages to stop perfectly on the grass, but Leni was shaking with fear) Leni: I-I-I didn't know about any of t-t-this! (Leni then saw that the Loud House was just around the corner. She slowly drives the van around the corner, and parks it in the driveway. After she turns off the van, she gets out the van, and slowly walks towards the house. Once she walks inside, she sees the older siblings eating their dinner at the grownup table) Luna: Leni! You're back! Lori: How was your first day out? Leni: (trying not to shake) Uhh, it was great! Rita: That's great sweetie. Now come eat your dinner, it's getting cold. (Leni sits down on her chair, and slowly starts eating her dinner) Leni: (in her head) If I told them what happened, they might not let me drive again! But I don't want to drive at night anymore! That was too scary! THE NEXT DAY (During the night, Leni was in the kitchen helping Rita get dinner ready) Rita: It was nice of you to help me prepare dinner, Leni. Leni: Oh Mom, you know I have such a good heart! Rita: Oh, shoot. I forgot I ran out of tomatoes. Leni, can you quickly drive to the store to get some extra tomatoes? (The word 'drive to the store' echoed in Leni's head, as she suddenly had a very scared look) Leni: D-D-Drive? Rita: Yes Leni. Leni: C-C-Can't you do it? Rita: I can't do it, honey. I can't leave the kitchen, otherwise the food might go really bad. Leni: W-W-Well can't Lori do it? Rita: Lori's gone out with Bobby tonight, remember? Leni: Aha! That means she probably drove off with the van! Rita: Bobby picked her up. Leni: Dang it. (It later shows Leni driving in the van, looking much more nervous than before) Leni: Is there like, a way for me to see better?! (Just as Leni said this, another drunk driver nearly ran right into the van, but went pass it at just the right moment) Leni: Oh gosh! (shakes) Just take it easy! (When Leni got to the car park, she sees an empty spot, but before she could park, another drunk person was standing in the middle of the spot) Leni: (nervous) Uhh, excuse me? Can you get out of the way? (Suddenly, the drunk person bangs on front of the window, causing Leni to scream) Drunk Person: Do you have any beer? (Leni tries to back the van away, but the drunk person keeps on following her. Due to her distraction, she accidentally bumps into another car, setting off the alarm and scaring her. Finally, she quickly found another park, and dashed inside the grocery store) Driver: Hey! Who wrecked my car?! Drunk Person: Hey man, you got any beer? (Suddenly, the Driver got into a fight with the Drunk Person. After a while, Leni finally arrived back home with the tomatoes, but she looked far more frightened than last night. She heads inside, and goes into the kitchen) Rita: Oh, there are the tomatoes! Thanks, honey. Leni: N-No problem, Mom... Rita: Are you okay, honey? Leni: Great! Great, like always! (Leni then began to head upstairs, but she also had tears in her eyes. She couldn't stand anymore of the fear she had of going out and driving at night. Later, while everyone was getting ready for bed, Lincoln was heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he saw Leni on her bed, who seemed to be shaking in fear. Lincoln headed into the room to see her) Lincoln: Leni? What's wrong? Leni: N-Nothing! Lincoln: Nothing? You're shaking. Are you cold? Leni: N-No! Lincoln: Then what's the matter? Leni: I'm... Uhh, hey shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? Lincoln: Leni, stop lying to me! Leni: Okay, fine! I'm frightened! Lincoln: Of what? Leni: Remember last night when I came home from the mall? Well, the drive home was really scary! Some people almost ran into the van, some people were acting weird on the road, and to top it off, I could barely see anything on the road! It was like, really scary! Lincoln: Wait, you couldn't see anything? Leni: Yeah? Lincoln: But, why didn't you have the headlights on? Leni: I have light bulbs on my head? Lincoln: No! I meant for the car! There should've been some kind of switch where you could turn the headlights on! Then you could've seen a lot easier at night! Leni: Why didn't you tell me that?! Lincoln: I thought the driving instructor would've told you! Leni: He didn't! In fact, no one did! It was only a driving test! Lincoln: I thought YOU would've known about the headlights! You see Mom and Dad use it all the time! Did you somehow, I don't know, forget about it?! Leni: Hey! Learning how to drive is stressful! Lincoln: Come on! Driving can't be THAT stressful! (Suddenly, Leni stood up from her bed, and looked down at Lincoln, looking angry) Leni: Look Lincoln! Driving a van in real life is something I bet you haven't even fully experienced! And no, playing your video game doesn't count! I saw some nasty things happen to me, and I won't forget it! I put up with people who were bad drivers, people that were walking and talking weird, and cars I can barely see because the headlights weren't on in the first place! You made it seem like driving was easy! But judging by how many times I failed, and what I just witnessed, made me realize it wasn't so easy! (voice breaks) And now, I feel so traumatised! Lincoln: I'm sorry! I only wanted to help you, because I thought teaching you how to drive would help you prove you can do more than you think! Leni: You don't mean that! You just wanted me to drive so you would get out of doing chores for Lori! (Lincoln looked scared. He had never seen Leni this frightened or angry in his life. He could understand why she was feeling this way. Soon, Leni escorts Lincoln outside her room, and closes the door. After, he hears her crying from the other side) Lincoln: Leni! Please forgive me! Leni: Go away! (Lincoln looked down, feeling bad for Leni. He then headed into his room and shut the door behind him. Leni was lying on her bed, crying, and looking awfully frightened) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln was in the van with Lori, and they were driving towards a concert) Lincoln: Hey Lori, thanks for taking me to the concert. Lori: (smiles) No problem, Linc. (Once they arrived, Lincoln hopped out the van) Lincoln: Hey Lori? You'll remember to pick me up at 8pm, right? Lori: (scratches her head) Well, I won't be able to. Bobby's picking me up so we can go to the movies, and Mom and Dad have gone to visit their parents at a party. But don't worry, I'm sure Leni will come pick you up. Bye Linc! Lincoln: L-Leni?! (Lori drives off) Lincoln: Lori! Wait! (sighs) I can't get Leni to do it, she'll get too scared of driving at night! Clyde: Hey Linc! What are you doing out here? The concert's about to start! Lincoln: W-Wait a minute! (Clyde pulls Lincoln into the building, and they make it the concert) 2 HOURS LATER (Lincoln and Clyde walked outside the concert building) Lincoln: Man, that concert was awesome! Clyde: Yeah! Although, I'm still not sure why Luna didn't come with you. Lincoln: Well... (It showed Luna in her room, crying on the floor, with headphones in her ears) Luna: MICK! I didn't think you could make a song sound so BEAUTIFUL!!! (continues to cry) (Cuts back to Lincoln and Clyde) Lincoln: Personal business. Clyde: Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go and catch a bus home. I'll see you tomorrow, Linc. Lincoln: See ya, Clyde. (After Clyde walked away, Lincoln pulls out his cellphone, and dials Leni's phone number) Lincoln: Come on Leni, I need you! (Before he was about to call her, he could hear some chanting in the background. He goes to see what it is, and finds an old alley that's between the concert building and another place. He sees a group of teenagers all gathered together) Teenagers: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! (It showed two other teenagers in the middle of the crowd in a fight. The bigger teenager, named Zane, then knocks the other teen to the ground, and stomps on his head) Zane: Now that's what happens when you go up against me. (Lincoln begins to record the scene on his phone. Another member, named Daxton, comes up to Zane) Daxton: Yeah, you the man, Zane! Zane: That's because I'm the champion. (Another Teen, named Ryder, throws more money into Zane's case) Zane: This weak loser had no chance, and now his money is mine. (Lincoln looked horrified by what he sees) Ryder: I think that's the fifthteenth guy you've beaten up. Zane: Hey, they bet the money if they could beat me, and they never had a chance. I even had a young School kid bet money, and I remember his injuries were very severe. Daxton: Yeah! If the police found out about this, we'd be in HUGE trouble! (Lincoln stops recording, then runs back to the concert, and tries to contact the police) Lincoln: Come on phone! Turn on! I have to contact them! Daxton: (appears next to Lincoln) Contact who? (Lincoln shrieks in horror, as Zane, Ryder, and the other teens begin to surround him) Lincoln: Uhh, contact my parents! To come and, pick me up! Zane: Look at this boys, we got a little wimp! (The teens all laugh) Lincoln: Hey, leave me alone! Zane: (raises his fist) Make us. Lincoln: (backs away) Look, I'm not trying to cause any trouble here! (Zane looked closely at Lincoln's phone, and noticed the numbers nine, one, and one) Zane: So, you trying to lie to us? Lincoln: (hides his phone) What? No! Zane: (glares) Get him. (The other teens try to grab Lincoln, but he ducks underneath them, and runs off) Zane: Don't just stand there! After him! (The teens all run after Lincoln. He knocks over a trash can, which distracts them, but proceed to chase after Lincoln. He eventually hides behind a corner, while the teens all run past him) Lincoln: (pulls out his phone) Okay, okay, what's the address?! I can't remember the address! If I go out there, I'm dead! (Suddenly, his phone rings, and it's revealed to be Leni calling. Lincoln answers it) Lincoln: Hello?! Leni: Lincoln? What's going on? I thought Lori was supposed to pick you up- Lincoln: Leni! I need your help! Leni: With what? Lincoln: I need you to come down to the concert! I'm about to get beaten up by a group of teens! Leni: What?! W-Well why didn't you call the police?! Lincoln: I can't remember the address of where I am! I need you Leni! I know you're afraid of driving at night, but I can't get anyone else to pick me up! Zane: Hey! There he is! I found him! Lincoln: (gasps) Leni! Please! I need you! You're the only one who can help me! (Suddenly, Zane picks him up by the shirt) Lincoln: (screams) Let go of me! Leni: Lincoln? LINCOLN?! (The phone call drops. Leni suddenly looks horrified) Leni: I have to do something! (Leni rushes outside to the van, but she quickly stops, remembering what happened to her the previous nights) Leni: (in her head) Wait... What about those two previous nights?! (shakes her head) No! I have no choice! Lincoln needs me! (Leni hops into the van, and starts the engine. She then drives off, looking very nervous) Leni: Just stay calm, Leni... (Next to her, a drunk driver was about to bump into her. However, instead of letting this happen again, Leni drives faster ahead of the car) Leni: Phew, that was close! (Then, a motorbike comes around the corner and dashes right past the van, but Leni stops in time) Leni: (pants) So that's how you stop an accident! (Suddenly, Leni is stopped by a drunk person on the road) Leni: (screams) Not again! Drunk Person: Hey, do you have any booze? (slowly approaches her) (Leni began to have flashbacks of the previous nights, thinking it would happen to her again. She was about to give up, but then her scared reaction suddenly turns into a more determined frown. She finally figured out how to turn on the headlights, then she tooted the horn at the Drunk Person) Leni: GO AWAY! (The Drunk Person cowers in fear, then runs off. Leni then began to drive faster than she ever could have. She drove right past a police car) Police Officer: (wakes up) Gah! Don't take my blankie! (notices the van) Not tonight, road runner. (realizes) Wait, that made no sense... Gah! Never mind! (drives off after the van) Leni: (gasps) Oh no! The police! (head pops up) Wait, the police! (Leni began to drive faster, as the police car chases her) Police Officer: Pull over! Leni: (calls back) No! I need you! My brother's in trouble! Police Officer: PULL OVER! (Leni chooses to ignore this, and drives faster towards the concert. It cuts back to Lincoln, who was once again surrounded by the teens) Lincoln: (voice breaks) Please don't hurt me! Zane: (sarcastically) Aww, listen to that cute wittle voice. Are you gonna cry, baby? (Zane punches Lincoln across the face) Daxton: And this is for trying to get us arrested! (Daxton kicks Lincoln in the back, as he falls over) Zane: See what happens when you try to mess with us? We own the night. (Zane pulls out a knife, thinking that killing Lincoln would prevent him from calling the police again. Lincoln cowered in fear, with tears coming out his eyes. Suddenly, Zane's view was blinded by a bright light. He opened them, to see the van in front of the group) Leni: (grips her hands tightly on the wheel) Don't you DARE hurt my baby brother! (Zane and the others tried to back away, but then, the police officer from before shows up, along with other police officer cars) Police Officer: FREEZE! (pulls out a gun) Stay right where you are! (Zane and the others raised their hands above their heads, shaking in fear. Soon, a few police officers handcuffed them, while another police officer walks towards Lincoln) Police Officer: Young man, are you hurt? Lincoln: Yeah! They tried to kill me! Police Officer: Do you have any proof? (Lincoln handed the Police Officer his phone, and the Police Officer saw the video that Lincoln had recorded of Zane and his friends. Leni slowly gets out the van, and approaches Lincoln and the Police Officer) Police Officer: I can't believe this! This is what I call heavy child abuse! (to the teens) You guys wait until your parents find out about this! (The other police officers push the teens into the police car. The Police Officer then approaches Leni) Police Officer: And as for you, I'm not proud that you went above the speed limit. (Leni looked down in sorrow) Police Officer: But, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to take care of an even bigger crime. Leni: So I'm not in trouble? Police Officer: However, I'm going to have to charge you $100. Leni: Okay. (The Police Officer then heads into the police car and drives away. Leni then looked down at Lincoln, who was crying into his hands. She bends down towards him) Leni: Lincoln? Are you okay? Lincoln: (sniffs) Oh... Leni! (Lincoln tightly hugs Leni, as his tears began to stain her dress. She gently hugged him back, and rubbed his head. She may have not been as bright as him, but she was still his older sister, and would do anything to keep him safe) Leni: It's okay... Lincoln: (cries) I almost died! Leni: Shh... It's okay. Let's just get home. .(Leni picked Lincoln up and carried him to the van. She put him in the seat, then turned the van on and drove off. Once they got home, Lincoln was greeted by a hug by his two parents) Rita: Oh Lincoln! Are you okay?! Lincoln: (quietly) I'm fine... Lynn Sr.: The police told us everything! Leni: They did? Lynn Sr.: Yes, and they told us about what you did. (Soon, Lori came outside the house, and noticed what was going on) Lori: What happened? Lynn Sr.: Lincoln almost got killed by a group of teens. Lori: (gasps) He did?! Oh my god! It's all my fault! Lynn Sr.: How is it your fault? Lori: Because I was the one who just assumed that Leni was picking him up, and didn't even bother to ask him about it! Leni: No. I'm sorry... Lori: What? Leni: Mom, Dad... Ever since I got my license, I was too afraid to drive at night, and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would take away my license. But now I realized that it caused everyone to think I could do it flawlessly. I should've told you all about it, then we wouldn't be in this situation. Rita: Well Leni, I'm not happy with what you did. But you did manage to get the crime sorted out. Lori: Yeah. You know if you just told us, I would've gone to go pick up Lincoln without worrying about my date with Bobby. Leni: I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. Lynn Sr.: Well young lady, although I'm proud of your effort to save Lincoln, I'm still going to punish you for keeping your secret from us, and causing Lori to believe you would be picking him up from the concert. You're not allowed to drive the van for two whole weeks. Leni: Yes Dad. (Everyone else walks back inside the house. After a while, Leni is getting ready for bed, but she then looks down the hallway at Lincoln's room. She slowly heads towards his room, and quietly knocks on the door) Leni: Lincoln? (Leni slowly opens the door, and sees Lincoln on his bed, crying into his hands. She sits next to him) Leni: Are you okay? Lincoln: (sniffs) Leni! I'm so sorry! If I never gave you the courage to keep on practicing to drive, we wouldn't have gotten into this situation, and you wouldn't have to be scared of-! (Leni shushes him, and then she wraps him in a gentle hug) Leni: Lincoln, I'm sorry for what happened last night. I was being too stupid to realize what I said to you was harsh. What I said wasn't true. I realized that, you're just eleven years old, and that's probably why you didn't quite understand everything about driving. It seemed so cruel of me to take the blame on you for something you didn't mean to do... But I just hope you realize, no matter what happens, I will be there to care for you. I have a good heart, like you said so. (smiles) (Lincoln begins to brighten up, and continues to hug Leni) Lincoln: Thanks, Leni. (Leni gives Lincoln a kiss on the cheek, then she gets up and heads towards the door) Lincoln: I love you, Leni. Leni: I love you too, Linky. (Leni leaves Lincoln's room, as he gets his pajamas on and gets ready for bed) Leni: (to the viewer) Well, I learned an important lesson today. My secret nearly resulted in my brother being hurt, but I managed to conquer my fears and realize everything I did was really stupid. And now, my family is back to normal, and, in two weeks, I'll like, be able to go to the mall again! (giggles) (After saying this, Leni heads back into her room, and closes the door) The End. Fun Facts *My inspiration to do this story came after watching Driving Miss Hazy, where I came up with the idea of what would happen to Leni if she got her driver's license. *The original plot to this fanfiction was about each of the Loud siblings repeatedly asking Leni to take them to places, and eventually stressing her out. *This was probably the most darkest story I have ever done, since it contains a lot of alcohol use and violence. *Out of all the fanfictions I've wrote, this is the one I had the most stressful time writing, since I had to think a lot of which ideas would work and which ones wouldn't. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions